Old Lovers
by Blue Mariah
Summary: Could Alanna and Jon every really stay apart? CHAPTER 6 IS POSTED! A/J fic.
1. Glances and Rebels

Old Lovers By Blue Mariah  
  
Disclaimer: None of this is mine. Tortall and all it's wonderful characters are the creations of Tamora Pierce!  
  
A/N This is my first Tamora Pierce fanfic - so I'm desperate for reviews! All  
  
constructive criticism welcome. Please don't bother flaming - it's a waste of words  
  
(which are a much more precious commodity than most people realise)  
  
I'm sorry this sort of jumps straight into the story - I have an idea what has lead up the  
  
current - but can't write it at the moment (it needs more time to percolate in my mind)  
  
Anyway, basically Alanna has found marriage and domestic life a little constrictive  
  
and so has escaped to court for a couple of months.  
  
Also, I'm sorry if this doesn't tally with Tamora's later books, but I've only read Song  
  
of the Lioness and the Immortals Quartet.  
  
This takes place in an indeterminate time - about two years after Alanna is married to  
  
George. Neither Alanna and George or Jon and Thayet have children at this time. I  
  
hope I'm not screwing with Tamora's universe too much  
  
Chapter 1 - Glances and Rebels  
  
Alanna watched Jon carefully as she sat near him around his council table. It still  
  
hypnotised her sometimes, watching him being king; being in control. To her, he  
  
would always, to an extent at least, be that confused, angry, proud, seductively hungry  
  
young man who bore such little resemblance to her king. She couldn't help feeling  
  
that, impatient, arrogant and presuming as he had been, she had liked his fiery  
  
passion.  
  
"We cannot let the Tusaine rebels think..." he paused, noticing Alanna staring at him,  
  
and catching her eyes. There was a moment's silence  
  
"Jon?" Gary looked at his cousin. Jon's eyes were still focused firmly on Alanna's  
  
gaze.  
  
"Yeah,... sorry Gary." Jon turned back to his cousin as the King's champion blushed.  
  
The meeting broke up some time later, and the room emptied quickly. Jon walked  
  
over to a window and, rubbing his tired eyes, leaned against the sill. The trouble with  
  
Tusaine was wearing. The Drell valley was under contention again. A group of  
  
rebels had broken away from King Ain's control and, lead by Count Jemis, the king  
  
suspected, were besieging the Drell River The conflict stirred up memories Jon  
  
would rather have left in the past. How much had changed since then, how much they  
  
had all learned, how far they'd come. He had not been to the Drell Valley since it  
  
was last under siege. He had strong memories of that visit. It had been his first real  
  
military service, but there had been other firsts too. Jon's thoughts lingered on the  
  
memory of the purple eyes of his champion, adviser, friend. No, he thought, more  
  
than friend.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The situation escalated over the next weeks. Eventually it became clear that the  
  
valley would be taken by force if some military action was not taken. Jon deployed a  
  
group of troops, lead by his Champion.  
  
Myles met Gary one day in a corridor. The old knight rarely saw most of his old  
  
pupils these days, and whenever he did he was more than ready for a good chat, but  
  
today he had a specific agenda.  
  
After some trivial conversation, Myles asked:  
  
"Gary, why is Jonathan sending Alanna to the Drell Valley?" Myles looked at him  
  
meaningfully. Gary rightly interpreted Myles' look and grimaced to him.  
  
"I don't know. The situation doesn't warrant command by King's Champion, and as  
  
far as I know, Alanna hasn't requested the post."  
  
"I hope our king knows what he's doing." Mused Myles.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Alanna packed her thing in her small room. Tomorrow she was leaving for the River  
  
Drell. She felt uncertain about the situation. Not the military situation, she knew she  
  
could handle that. But, Jonathan ... why had he put her in command? The Drell  
  
valley was full of memories for them both.  
  
She was glad of the posting, though. The long journey to the boarder would mean she  
  
was away for some weeks. George had been pressing for her to return to the swoop,  
  
or for himself to take sojourn to court, so that they could see each other. With her  
  
current tumultuous feelings, the last thing she wanted was to see George. And leaving  
  
court would mean she wouldn't have to see Jon for a while either.  
  
She was suddenly acutely aware of the barriers love could create. She desperately  
  
wanted someone to talk through her problem, her feelings with. George was  
  
instinctively her first option, but here was a problem she could not discuss with him.  
  
She imagined hurting him, and gulped back a sob. She should never have married  
  
him, never have given herself the opportunity to hurt him, as she knew she would if...  
  
but the most hurtful thing of all was that she knew she was capable of it.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Thayet, still in bed, entangled in sheets, watched Jonathan as he dressed. Early  
  
morning sunlight shone through the casement window and showed up the sharp  
  
angles of his face and the strong icy colours of his hair, eyes, skin. She watched him,  
  
admiring his sleek, muscled form. He seemed distant.  
  
"Jon?" He turned and looked at her, almost blankly. Suddenly his brow creased and  
  
he asked softly:  
  
"Thayet, do you ever think about..."  
  
"About what?" he paused and looked at her.  
  
"Nothing." He shook his head and pulled a shirt over his head.  
  
As he walked out the door, she heard him whisper softly: "Old lovers."  
  
Thayet was left with an odd feeling as she instantly understood her husband's strange  
  
mood. Old lovers...  
  
Jon had had many lovers, of course, she knew that; most kings and princes did. He'd  
  
been faithful to her thought, since their marriage, and she'd actually believed him to  
  
be in love with her. For a while at least... What disturbed her most was that she had  
  
known immediately who he meant when he whispered that phrase. She had tried to  
  
ignore it, but she noticed some of the glances that passed between Jonathan and  
  
Alanna.  
  
Old lovers...  
  
So, what do you think?  
  
Please leave a review - or feel free to email me with one. 


	2. Journey to the River Drell

A/N Wow, thanks so much to everyone who reviewed - I'll admit I'm completely   
addicted to reviews now.  
Anyway, I know this is a pretty prompt update - but don't expect them all to be this   
quick. This is only up so soon because I have had it drafted for a while.   
  
Please indulge me and leave reviews. I'm still a little hazy about where this is going   
so if you've got any inspiration feel free to email me. The plot for this is a bit like a   
mirage - I think I can see it, hazy and in the distance, but it may be something   
completely different by the time I reach it.  
Anyway, thankyou for reading and please review!  
  
(Also - the start of the camp scene is a little sketchy so you'll have to forgive me)  
  
  
Chapter 2 - Journey to the River Drell  
  
Alanna, dressed in her light mail and seated on her horse, surveyed her troops happily.   
Somehow she could forget, out here. Here she was a warrior and a commander, she   
was no one's lover, no one's wife.   
"Ready, Lioness?" asked a young knight. She turned and grinned.  
"Ready." She felt a sudden, sad sense of resolution. She could forget Jon. She must   
forget Jon. She had done so before. Some things were in the past. But are they?   
Asked a treacherous voice. No, she admonished herself. I'm married, I'm   
committed. Your trapped whispered the voice.   
She shook her head, determined to ignore those thoughts. The situation was clear -   
She was married to George, she loved George. She must absorb herself entirely in her   
duty at the Drell valley. And then she could return home, lovingly, to her husband.  
She rode to the front of her troops and turned to survey the ranks of men behind her.   
She looked up and spotted a figure with dark hair standing on one of the palace   
battlements. There was no mistaking the stance or that coal black hair. Jonathan. He   
stood, hands braced on the stone battlements, looking down at her. She looked back   
once, her eyes lingering on the figure as surely as his were dwelling on her. Turning,   
and looking over her shoulder, she lead her troops out the palace gate, and away to the   
River Drell.  
  
* * * * *  
  
On the long ride to the Tortallian boarder, Alanna could not help but think. She   
thought of George. She felt…she hardly knew what she felt. They'd been married   
such a short time. Two years. She considered her feelings for him. Alone they were   
love, fondness, and friendship. But when Jonathan, and especially the looks and   
silences they had shared lately entered the equation, her entire world was turned   
upside down.  
"Goddess," she muttered, "I thought I had love sorted out."  
  
* * * * *  
  
On the third night of their ride East, the battalion of Tortallian soldiers camped on the   
edge of thick forest. The weather was damp, barely holding off from rain. Alanna sat   
poured over maps while the camp was prepared around her. She was tired and her   
mind kept wandering to George. She missed him, sort of, or just missed the closeness   
she felt when she was with him. She knew it wouldn't be right between them even if   
he was here. She thought back over the past few months. Marriage was fine - for a   
while - but it soon became uncomfortable at the Swoop. George was part of it, but   
the main problem was with her. Certain things were expected of a married woman,   
she even expected them of herself. But somehow she couldn't bring herself to be   
that. She'd felt suffocated. George had settled easily into domestic life, but for the   
last six months she had felt her feet itching. She needed to be out in the world, doing   
things, fighting, exploring. She'd explained this to George he's suggested a trip to   
court. They'd still been close when they parted, but now she couldn't imagine feeling   
more distant from anybody.  
Suddenly she swore, fed up with the whole problem. She rolled the maps up roughly   
and stowed them in a bag, wondering what she could do to keep her mind off her   
dilemma. She stood and wandered distractedly around the camp for a while, as   
around her knights and soldiers busied themselves arranging tents and checking food   
stores. She offered to help in a few jobs, but a commander wasn't expected to do any   
of the grunt work it seemed. A squire was attending to her own things. She was   
annoyed; physical busyness would keep her mind from thinking. She kicked moodily   
at a stone, finding that she had wandered into a small clearing amongst the dark trees.   
She sneezed violently, swore, and sneezed again.   
"Frustrated, my daughter?" She jumped at the voice. Turning and wiping her   
streaming eyes, she recognised the Goddess.  
"Mother." She inclined her head and stepped forward to kiss the woman's hand.  
"Indecision is a terrible thing, is it not?"   
"Indeed, mother."  
"You are caught, my daughter, and all I can tell you is that there is pain in which ever   
course you take. Only you can make this decision. Love is strong within you. The   
simplest way is not always the wisest, but neither is true love to be sacrificed for   
infatuation or the lure of safety and peace. Your heart will guide you and your spirit   
is strong. Have faith."  
Alanna looked into the woman's eyes as the powerful voice died away.  
"How will I know, mother?"  
"How do you know when you are in danger from a hidden archer? Trust your   
instinct, but do not deceive yourself to what those instincts are." Alanna knelt and   
kissed the Goddess' hand. The woman smiled at her once more and faded into the   
mist in the trees. Alanna headed and headed back to the camp.  
"Why can't that woman ever give a straight answer," she muttered. A breeze   
whispered through the trees and Alanna heard the Goddess's husky laugh, like the   
baying of hounds, drifting on the wind.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Arriving, nine days later at the Drell Valley, Alanna remembered the last time she had   
been here. She rode at the front of her troops and surveyed the valley before them.  
The last time she'd arrived here she'd known nothing of love, nothing of the pain and   
difficulty in front of her. She wondered what may be ahead of her now. 


	3. Confrontations

A/N  
  
Sorry this chapter has been so long in coming - for some reason I've been having more fun working on chapter four than I am working on chapter three - but half of it ended up being in chapter three instead. So this chapter is a tiny bit longer than the others  
  
Many thanks to the four of you who have reviewed chapter three - and especial thanks to Radella Cooper who's extended responses have kept me going. And thanks to J-kid for drawing attention to the typo in my summary - I'd completely missed it.  
  
Also - keep an eye out for my original which should be up soon. It has a Tamora Pierce-ish feel to it - but there seems to be much less magic (basically I keep forgetting to include it - which gets bloody annoying when I remember 'hey, I'd better stick a mage in here somewhere' )  
  
I'm very worried also, because I think I have a predilection for cute, funny little pages.  
  
Anyway, I'm really getting stuck into some meaty stuff this chapter, first declarations of love, confrontations, and George's first appearance 9.  
  
Please review - even if you have before. I love hearing what people think of the latest bit.  
  
But anyway, enjoy.  
  
Chapter 3 - Confrontations  
  
Back in Corus Jonathan tried to concentrate. Gary watched his cousin, guessing what he was battling. Jon's big, silent, gentle cousin noticed a lot more than people realised, especially where his close friends were concerned. He sighed to himself. There was nothing he could do, even for these two who were so close to him. He felt uneasy. If Jonathan, who still showed some of the imperious arrogance of his youth, acted upon the situation, the resulting scandal could throw his reign into chaos. Gary wondered if the Dominion Jewel had ever been pitted against true love.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Alanna stared moodily into her bowl. It was filled with a thick stew of meat and beans. The soldiers, sitting around eating their own evening meal and talking uneasily in low voices, watched carefully, noting their commander's worried attitude. She'd been tense for the whole journey, seeming to relax a little immediately after leaving the capital, but had tensed again during the journey. The latest development had obviously worried her immensely. Arriving late yesterday at the river valley they had found no signs of Tusiane rebels on the opposite bank. Alanna had commanded the company to make camp and they had carried out a thorough search the next day. No sign of the rebels had been revealed. The small force of men always at the Drell outpost had reported no activity there for the last week.  
  
Alanna stood, put down her food and stalked moodily into her tent. She chewed her bottom lip thoughtfully. She had contacted Jonathan in the morning, and he had been as baffled as she was. Jonathan had given her free command of the situation, and she had decided to leave some troops here to insure against any surprise invasion and to return to the capital. The movements of the Tusaine rebels had unnerved her and she felt that it was imperative that she returned to the capital.  
  
She strode back outside.  
  
"We're leaving." She announced imperiously. The soldiers around her looked up. "We ride at dawn." She continued shortly, before disappearing back into her tent.  
  
* * * * *  
  
During her short trip to the Drell valley, Alanna had had time to think, and she had thought a lot. On returning to Corus she felt almost more apprehensive than when she had left. The visit to the Drell River had stirred up a lot of old memories, and the goddess's warning had worried her.  
  
Almost instantly on her return she was cornered by George, who, determined to see his will-o-the-wisp wife, had made the journey to the capital during her absence.  
  
"Alanna." He smiled at his tired, grimy wife. She grinned weekly. Around them squires lead away tired horses, and soldiers stretched and talked in low voices.  
  
"Please George, can't I wash and rest first? It's been a long ride you know."  
  
"I know." He stepped forward and pulled her close, meaning to kiss her. The redhead, a full head shorter than him, kept her face down turned. He gazed at the top of her fiery head for a moment, then kissed it, and stepped back.  
  
"Well, away w'ye. Go and clean yourself up, lass." He said, his voice edged with sadness. She avoided eye contact with him studiously, and left.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Alanna washed, then took some time fuming. Why had George had come to Corus? Now she felt guilty. Mithros, she hadn't even done anything! 'But you've thought about it' chided a little voice.  
  
She strode around her rooms, trying to ignore everything. George's appearance had throne her badly. She hadn't wanted to see George, she wasn't ready. She needed to sort all these feelings out before she saw him. But maybe it was the best thing. Perhaps she should just forget all about Jonathan and go home. She frowned, thinking of the Goddess' warning. Too much had happened, there was no way she could burry her head in the sand and forget it.  
  
* * * * *  
  
To Alanna's horror a ball was scheduled for the end of the week. A page came to inform Alanna. He knocked timidly at the door. He was a young page, from a tiny fief, who had hardly been at the palace for a year. He was awed at the thought of personally meeting the lioness, the king's champion, up close. He nocked timidly, and after several minutes an irritated woman opened the door. The page starred and gasped. She was much smaller than he expected, and looked kind, and …and…irritated.  
  
"Um," he squeaked nervously.  
  
Alanna looked at him and he shrank away.  
  
"I've…I've got a message." He tremulously held out the scroll. Alanna took it from the page and opened it. It was a very formal invitation, signed officially by the king.  
  
It invited her (read 'ordered', thought the lioness) to attend the royal ball the next evening. Alanna swore, and the page blanched. He'd heard that kind of language before, and wouldn't have minded the king's champion to say such things, but it was a bit much hearing it from the sweet lips of this noble woman.  
  
"Is there anything else?" Alanna asked the page, bitingly. He shook his head and backed away, and Alanna shut the door.  
  
* * * * *  
  
George reflected on his reunion with Alanna. It was so extremely out of character for her. He had picked up that she had been eager for him not to come to Corus, but the fact that he had should have enraged her - it would have usually. She would have stormed and raged. She certainly liked to get her own way. Maybe something had happened while she was away. Maybe she did regret marrying him.  
  
He sighed and took a long draught of ale. He sat thoughtfully, chin rested on his hand.  
  
"Something the matter?" asked the innkeeper. He recognised and respected the old Rogue, although he did not know him personally  
  
George glanced at the innkeeper. "No," he sighed and stood, casting a final look over the Dancing Dove. He liked to come here. It still reminded him of the old days. How far away they seemed, and yet he had a sense that they were much closer than they seemed.  
  
* * * * *  
  
After three days of trying to avoid him, Alanna was cornered by Jon in a corridor. He looked at her seriously.  
  
"Come on, we need to talk." She protested weekly, but allowed herself to be pulled into a nearby room.  
  
"Alanna." She held her breath.  
  
"There's nothing to talk…" she faltered.  
  
"I've been thinking…about the drell valley…about…the last time we were there. Together." He looked at her intensely and she felt herself catch her breath. Those eyes. He caressed her face softly.  
  
"You remember?"  
  
"I remember." She answered tremulously. Jon pulled away and stood a few paces away, looking longingly at her.  
  
"It seems like you're all I can remember at he moment." he said. "The touch of you, the sound of you, the feel of you."  
  
"I…" she swallowed hard. "I'm married."  
  
"So am I." There was a long silence. Alanna lifted her eyes nervously from the floor and their eyes met and locked for an instant.  
  
"I still love you." Said Jon. She stared at him for a moment, searching his dark eyes for sincerity - and finding plenty. Alanna bit her trembling lip, stared at Jon with wide eyes and slipped around and out the door. She ran down the corridor, the tears threatening to break at any moment. She kept running until she reached the solitude of her own rooms.  
  
Jon stood dejectedly, the door swinging slightly from her swift exit. He cursed, smacking the hard stone wall with a hand, and leaned his head against the wall.  
  
Back in her room Alanna bolted the door and leaned against it. She felt on the verge of tears, trembling with shock, fear and excitement, feeling like she was going to explode.  
  
"I love you too, Jon." She whispered to herself, gulping through the tears.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Another Author's Note (cos I know you only read it because of the Author's Notes)  
  
The disappearance of the Tusaines is due to two factors - one is my neglect in the planning division, and the other is because it is A Mystery (and even I am not quite sure what they are up to, but you can be assured whatever it is not good).  
  
Please, please, please review - it's what keeps me going  
  
Watch out for the next chapter. Will George work things out? Will Thayet confront Alanna? Will Alanna admit her feelings to Jon? Will the Tusaines burst through the wall hangings and kill everyone? Well you'll just have to wait and see. 


	4. The Second Confrontation

A/N: I'm so sorry this is so short! I'm basically posting this to get out of writing an essay for a bit longer (and because I'm addicted to reviews). Hopefully I'll get the next chapter (The ball) up soon. This chapter should satisfy all you A/J fans thought (hint, hint) I love this chapter - it's my favourite so far - even if it is short.  
  
Thankyou sooooo much to all reviewers!  
  
Also, Rima (who didn't leave an email address), if you read this, what do you mean about chapter three showing what a self-centered jerk Jon is? I don't get it. Do you mean ordering her to go to the ball? - if so, it's not specifically her, it's just a royal invitation - you wouldn't refuse a royal invitation.  
  
Hopefully chapter 5 will follower sooner rather than later, but I can't promise anything.  
  
Please, please, please leave a review (remember I sacrificed my essay for this!)  
  
  
  
Chapter 4 - The Second Confrontation  
  
Later that day, Alanna stormed into Jon's study. He looked up from some papers, half surprised, and half interested in what was going to happen next. Alanna was clearly furious.  
  
"How dare you?!" she exploded.  
  
"How dare I what?" Jon leaned back in his chair and looked at her quizzically, with a mild grin playing just under the surface of his face.  
  
"How dare you tell me…" Alanna fumed silently for a moment "Something like that, and …" she trailed off.  
  
"How dare I love you?" he asked, quietly.  
  
There was a long treacherous silence as they stared at each other.  
  
"Do you?" She faltered  
  
"Of course I do. I've tried to ignore it, I've tried to forget it. I can't. Can you, Alanna?"  
  
"I don't know, Jon. I don't know anything any more." Her face crumpled, and Jon rose and walked over to stand near her. He brushed a tear away from her cheek, and she smiled up at him weakly. He caressed face again, entwining his fingers in her radiant hair.  
  
"I love you Alanna," He told her earnestly "I can't believe I ever willingly let you go.  
  
"What about Thayet?" she stared at him hard for a while. "I thought you loved her."  
  
Jon sighed and looked at the floor. "So did I. For a while."  
  
There was a period of silence.  
  
"When -" Jon paused. "When you first went to George-"  
  
Alanna cut him off. "No, Jon, don't, please."  
  
"No, but …it was because of me, wasn't it?"  
  
Alanna scuffed a foot against the floor.  
  
"I…I guess it was - a bit. I was so angry with the way you treated me."  
  
"I was angry too." Said Jon, cracking a smile that made Alanna smile too and go weak at the knees.  
  
"I came back and stormed around the palace for weeks." Alanna smiled weakly, such a flood of emotion within her she hardly knew what to do. "And Josianne - she was to get back at you."  
  
Alanna looked at him seriously. "Jon - George wasn't…he wasn't revenge or punishment for you. It was more than that."  
  
"I know." Said Jonathan hastily. "But…if I hadn't been the way I was - if you hadn't been so stubborn."  
  
"Stubborn?" asked Alanna, outraged.  
  
"Well, it wasn't all my fault." Alanna opened her mouth angrily, about to begin arguing. Jon stepped forward and planted his mouth on hers before the irate redhead had a chance to continue the argument. He kissed her gently, barely brushing his lips against hers, but it send thrills racing through them both. He drew away slightly.  
  
"Let's not argue about the past, hey?"  
  
"Jon," Alanna trembled in his arms. Unable to stop herself she leant forward and kissed him gently. He returned the kiss passionately, and held her tightly in his arms. 


	5. Guilt

Disclaimer: It all belongs to Tammy…You know the drill.  
  
A/N - Wow I've finally got my act together and updated. I'm not sure if I like this chapter - but I think I've got too caught up in it.  
  
Be warned, I feel perhaps a big shake up coming in the next chapter. I'm sick of the guilt and angst and everything - so I might just become very dangerous.  
  
Note to Rima:  
  
Thanks for the compliment in your continued hatred of Jon. I think you read him much more aggressively than I wrote it - but it's not surprising if you hate him. And thanks for reading and reviewing this even if you are an A/G shipper - it's good to see other opinions  
  
Please, please, please review! I love reviews! It's so uplifting to see that little reviews counter going up and up.  
  
Chapter 5 - Guilt  
  
Alanna stared anxiously around the ball room. This evening was sure to be a disaster. Not only did she have to face Jon, but George was there as well. She hadn't had a chance to talk to Jon since that afternoon and had barely exchanged ten words with her husband since he'd come to court, protesting that she was busy. They were both sure to seek her out.  
  
She found a quiet, out of the way corner on the far side of the dance floor, and hid in a window seat. So what if it'll crush my dress, she thought, grumpily, I'm a knight after all - I don't have to worry about things like that.  
  
"Alanna." She jumped and looked up. Thayet stood before her, smiling softly. Alanna gritted her teeth and smiled back.  
  
"I'm so glad I found you." she sat down next to Alanna. "I wanted to talk to you." Alanna forced herself to look at the queen's face. "I'm worried about Jon. He's so distracted and…" Thayet bit her lip. Ye Gods, here it comes, thought Alanna. "he said something the other day that made me wonder…he hasn't…there's nothing going on between you two - is there?" she wrinkled her beautiful brow, looking at Alanna worriedly.  
  
"No," she soothed. "He's probably just a bit worn down by this puzzling trouble with the Tusaine rebels." Thayet looked unconvinced. "There's nothing to worry about, Thayet." Alanna assured her warmly. Thayet smiled, relief flashing across her delicate face.  
  
"Thankyou. It was silly of me to even suspect. I know how seriously he takes his duty, and I know how devoted you and George are." Alanna suddenly caught Jon looking at her from across the room. She sent him a look which she thought quite clearly indicated that this was not an appropriate time, or place, for love-sick staring.  
  
Thayet looked up suddenly and caught Jon's gaze. All three were still for a moment before the world began to move again. Alanna watched Thayet closely, wondering how much the queen had gleaned from that glance. Thayet looked at her worriedly.  
  
"I'm not sure it's as simple as you think. Thankyou for trying to spare my feelings, Alanna." She sighed. Alanna was frozen, guilt gnawing at her, and with no idea what to say. Thayet stood, sadly, and looked across at her husband. "Old lovers." She commented, almost to herself  
  
* * * * *  
  
Alanna had barely composed herself when George approached her.  
  
"C'mon lass, let's walk outside." She stood reluctantly and followed George outside. The night was warm and the garden smelled softly of jasmine in the moonlight. They stood on the terrace and George smiled warmly into her face. There was such love in his eyes that Alanna felt herself on the verge of tears.  
  
"Alanna." He lifted a hand and stroked her face, leaned forward and kissed her. She kissed him back, hating herself. It was so sweet, so loving, so safe and familiar. You've betrayed him, hissed her conscience. They broke apart and Alanna looked at her husband through tear filled eyes. George looked at her worriedly.  
  
"What is it?" She shook her head.  
  
"Nothing, I've just missed you." He smiled and enveloped her in a huge bear hug. She cried unashamedly into his shoulder as he held her tightly. Finally she broke away and rubbed at her watery eyes.  
  
"We'd better go back in."  
  
George smiled happily as he and Alanna returned to the ball room. Alanna noticed the change in him and it broke her heart.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Jon stared at Alanna from across the crowded room. George was constantly at her side. She was laughing, the beautiful center of a group of admiring young knights and ladies. She looked up and caught his eyes. The moment was held between them, a precious thing, resting softly on the air. She broke the contact, laughing easily at something one of the knights had said.  
  
"I hope you know what you're doing." Jon turned to meet Gary's steady gaze. He ran his hand distractedly through his hair.  
  
"I love her." He said simply. Gary nodded, resting a reassuring hand on his cousins arm.  
  
"This, Jon, is neither the time nor the place to talk about this. But I'm here if you need me."  
  
"Thanks." Said Jon, glancing over at Alanna again.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The ball wound up at around one in the morning. Slowly people drifted away until there were only a very few left. Alanna rose.  
  
"Goodnight, then." She said. George stood quickly. The pair exited the room and were walking along a small corridor when there was a shout from behind them.  
  
"Alanna?" It was Jon.  
  
"Can I speak with you a moment? I'm worried about the way we deployed the scouting parties in the north."  
  
"Can't it wait til the morning?" asked Alanna tiredly. George waited patiently beside her.  
  
Jon shrugged, pleading with his eyes. "I'd really like to talk to you - it won't take a minute." Alanna rolled her eyes and sighed. She turned to George.  
  
"You go up. I won't be long." Jon disappeared into a small study and Alanna followed. As soon as she entered she was swept up in Jon's arms. She felt the urgency of his embrace. His kisses were passionate and overpowering. They swept all memory of George and Thayet from her mind. Nothing seemed to matter; nothing except the two of them.  
  
"I love you." Said Jon earnestly, when they parted, cupping her face in his hands.  
  
"I love you, too." She answered. Jon smiled radiantly, caressing her face and hair.  
  
"We were meant to be, Alanna."  
  
She smiled and kissed him, wanting nothing more than to lie in his arms like she had so many times before.  
  
There was a quiet creak witch neither of them heard, as they were so absorbed in one another. The door opened quietly…  
  
  
  
EEEk, the cliffhanger! This was a completely last minute decision but now that it is made I can see it was the only way to do it. Who has opened the door? Who has discovered the lovers?  
  
You'll just have to wait and see!  
  
Please if you've taken the time to read it - take a few more minutes to review it! 


	6. Husbands and Wives

Old Lovers by Blue Mariah  
  
Disclaimer: It's all Tammy's…you know the drill  
  
A/N: Here it is - chapter 6 - I have stopped being a slacker and finally written it.  
  
Also - I have another fic up. It is called Alanna's Baby and I imagine you can guess what it's about from the title.  
  
As always thankyou to all my wonderful reviewers. I really value your remarks and don't know what I would do without your continued support. I am literally on a high for days after updating and reading your reviews.  
  
I hope this chapter is a little less angst-ridden than others - there is quite a lot of smiling in this chapter.  
  
Enjoy! (and please review - I love all my reviewers so much!)  
  
Chapter 6 - Husbands and Wives  
  
The door opened quietly…  
  
There was a gasp from behind them. Alanna turned to look behind her, and Jonathan stared over her shoulder.  
  
Thayet stood in the door way, a look of utter disbelief on her face.  
  
Alanna expected Jon to walk forward, make some excuse to his wife. "This isn't what it looks like.", "I never meant to hurt you." But he didn't . His grip on Alanna's waist tightened and he looked challengingly at his wife. Alanna, embarrassed, diverted her gaze from the queen's face.  
  
"Jon-" she uttered unbelievingly before she turned and ran down the corridor. Jonathan sighed and moved away from Alanna, rubbing his forehead as though he were tired.  
  
"Jon." Alanna followed him, resting a hand on his shoulder, turning him to face her.  
  
"This makes it all different, Alanna. It's all different if she knows."  
  
Alanna chewed her lip for a moment, realising what it might mean. She looked up.  
  
"I still love you." she kissed him, passionately, and again she melted into his ready embrace. His touch was the sweetest reminder of the past, tingling as his hands roamed over her body.  
  
"Alanna?"  
  
"Yes?" she asked, pulling away from him.  
  
"Stay with me tonight?" he requested, eyes filled with passion and adoration. She faltered.  
  
"George…" she tried to explain. Jon looked deflated.  
  
"It's like you said, Jon, it's all different if they know."  
  
"You're right of course." He kissed her again, teasing her with his mouth. She wanted to stay, desperately wanted to stay with him. She broke away.  
  
"I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Jonathan walked tiredly to the royal chamber. He wasn't sure what would happen when he got there, and to be perfectly honest he didn't care. Alanna eclipsed his whole world. If being with her meant scandal, or arguments - that was the way it had to be. His two most natural urges struggled within him. Since his childhood, Jonathan had known he would be king; he knew what responsibilities that entailed, and knew that as king he should sacrifice his own happiness for his kingdom. But he also knew that living without Alanna's life was like living without oxygen. She brought him to life; humbled him, uplifted him, loved him. He sighed as he reached his and Thayet's rooms. He squared his shoulders, determined to do the only thing he knew he could.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Alanna walked slowly down the hall towards her room, a telltale smile lighting her face. She couldn't help it. She had agonised about her love for Jon for so long, and all she could do now was let it shine, revelling in the glow of her love. She reached her room and stopped to compose herself before she entered. She let one last excited smile escape her before she pushed open the door and entered.  
  
George turned from the window where he had been standing, looking out into the night. He approached Alanna, smiling lightly and kissed her gently on the lips.  
  
Alanna made a show of yawning widely and preparing for bed, moving softly around the dimmed room. George stood watching her appreciatively. Alanna wondered how she'd feel if it were Jonathan, not George who was watching her with such tenderness. She smiled again to herself, incapable of holding it in.  
  
"I'm so glad we've talked, Alanna." Said George. She looked up. "You're so beautiful." He said approaching her. She smiled, but looked at him seriously.  
  
"Not tonight." She said gently, stifling another feigned yawn. "I'm so tired." He nodded, accepting.  
  
They settled companionably into bed, George embracing her, and Alanna feeling simultaneously unbelievably guilty and incredibly jubilant.  
  
* * * * *  
  
In the royal chambers, Jonathan confronted a tearstained Thayet. Jonathan stood near the doorway, his stance and expression quiet but strong and determined. Thayet watched him silently.  
  
"I love her." He said simply.  
  
Thayet stayed silent, looking at him with tear-filled eyes.  
  
"I didn't want to hurt you - I wish I didn't have to. But I do love her, and I want to be with her.  
  
"I've always suspected you loved her more." Said Thayet sadly. "I should have seen that she loved you too." She turned away, raising a hand to wipe her tears away.  
  
"Please just leave me alone, Jon. I'm tired, I can't do this now."  
  
Jon nodded to himself and left quietly, shutting the door softly behind him as Thayet collapsed onto the bed in tears.  
  
* * * * *  
  
It was noon the next day. Alanna was walking silently through the palace gardens, contemplating the situation. She felt extraordinarily detached. She knew she was hurting George, and she hated that, but somehow she knew she couldn't do anything different at this time.  
  
She smiled, thinking about Jon. He was so sweet. More like she remembered him. She recognised all his faults, but she saw now that she could do no less than love him. He seemed younger again; less burdened…happier, she realised. He was impetuous and loving, smiling at her almost unashamedly in the council meeting that morning.  
  
It was somewhat easier for him. Thayet had not appeared that morning, her maid saying her majesty was ill.  
  
Alanna herself felt considerably constricted by George's presence. She realised that it would be hard to see Jon alone for any considerable period of time.  
  
"Alanna." She turned and smiled at Jon. He jogged casually towards her and caught her hands in his, smiling lovingly into her face.  
  
"I haven't had a chance to say good morning to you yet." He grinned at her and raised one of her hands to his lips, kissing it, but looking into her eyes with a look that said more to her than a thousand kisses.  
  
They walked for some time in the lush green gardens. They sky overhead was blue and the sunshine was warm, and for a short time they were able to be just a pair of young lovers; the world empty except for themselves  
  
  
  
A/N: Please, please, please review. And thankyou all again! 


End file.
